


Рассказ суккуба

by Tykki



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Карен о своей жизни; действие происходит непосредственно перед началом серии "Чёрная вдова".</p><p>Бета: [Рыжий] Призрак</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рассказ суккуба

Кто вам станет доказывать, что суккубы любят секс – не верьте. Вы ещё скажите, что его любят проститутки, особенно проданные в систему иностранки.  
Но если хочешь жить, выбора у тебя нет. Так множество веков назад заложили при создании те колдуны, которым очень хотелось рабынь, думающих только о том, чтобы их ублажить. Но, правда, заклинание пошло наперекосяк (вот уж сюрприз), и в итоге получилось так, что для клиентов почему-то «ночь любви» становилась последней. Почему так – уже никто не знает, поскольку первыми жертвами пали сами творцы этой магии.  
Ну, разве что в одном из вариантов ада кто-то, да ответит. Вот после смерти и проверим.  
Моё имя… пусть будет Карен. Не лучше и не хуже тех, что были раньше, а назваться всё равно надо. И не подумайте, что я хоть как-то люблю секс. Сказать по правде, скорее – ненавижу. Плевать, что никто из клиентов не уходит живым. Это ничуть не значит, что я хочу заявляться к ним каждую ночь, принимать облик их «любимой женщины» и напоследок выполнять их фантазии. В потных руках и бесящихся гормонах отсутствует всякая романтика, но выбора нет.   
Как-то я пыталась себя уморить, кстати. Больше не буду. Героиновым наркоманам в ломке в сто раз легче.  
Так что так и живу – ненавижу то, чем занимаюсь, но продолжаю заниматься, чтобы жить.   
И, чтобы не рехнуться, беру и нахожу себе любимого человека. Ну, мужчину, в смысле. С женщиной бы и не смогла – снова привет тем, кто меня создал.  
Прекрасно ведь знаю, чем всё закончится: стоит только привязаться к одному месту и человеку, как рано или поздно окружающие всё вычислят… ну и дальше совсем предсказуемо.   
К тому же, мне надо чаще питаться. Иначе не получится заниматься сексом со своим избранником так, чтобы его не убить.  
О, да. Знаю, знаю. Очень умно с моей стороны – ненавидеть секс и находить себе постоянного партнёра для него.  
Но знаете что, мои милые моралисты? Я хочу нормальности. Хоть какой-то. Хоть ненадолго.   
Для меня её быть не может, но даже ради её призрака я готова рисковать чем угодно.  
Потому что я всю свою жизнь живу в личном аду, и когда я говорю «всю жизнь» - я имею в виду, что за это время ваши политические карты не раз уже поменялись.  
Так что заточение – так заточение. Рано или поздно, но раз за разом я всё равно освобождаюсь. Здравствуй, новый мир и новый век, меня зовут Карен Морган, и я тут незаметно поработаю официанткой. Пока не определюсь, как именно хочу рискнуть ещё.  
Сдохнуть бы уже поскорей…


End file.
